The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus which performs a calibration scan and an imaging scan.
As a method for imaging a subject using a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, there have been known ASSET (Array Spatial Sensitivity Encoding Technique) corresponding to one parallel imaging method and PURE (Phased array UnifoRmity Enhancement) corresponding to one sensitivity correction technology (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-099974).
When imaging is performed by ASSET or PURE, it is necessary to prepare calibration data for correcting image data acquired by an actual scan. Generally, the calibration data can be obtained by performing a calibration scan for acquiring calibration data each time the imaging is executed by ASSET or PURE. This method is however accompanied by a problem that each time the imaging is performed by ASSET or PURE, an operator needs to set a condition for performing a calibration scan, and hence a burden is placed on the operator.
It is desirable that the problem described previously is solved.